Fatal Fatality
by legendm
Summary: Jim is missing and feared dead.


FATAL FATALITY

by

Legendm

Blair Sandburg walked into the loft looking sad and really exhausted. "Sandburg! What

happened to the loft? Looks like a tornado came through here," yelled Detective James

Ellison as he descended the stairs from his bedroom. "I'm gone for three days and you 

managed to destroy the loft." Blair looked at the loud talking Detective Ellison with a

most frightening look on his face. "Get this place cleaned up! I don't expect perfection

from you, but, I do expect…" Jim stopped talking when he noticed the terrifying look

on Blair's face. "Chief, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jim," Blair managed to blurt out as he took a step toward Jim and then collapsed onto

the floor. Jim ran over to the unconscious man lying on the floor and squatted down

beside him. "Blair," he called out, shaking him. Getting no response from Blair, Jim

picked him up off the floor, took him over to the sofa and gently laid him down on it.

"Come on Blair, wake up. What's wrong with you?" He said, patting Blair on the face.

Still not getting any response from Blair, Jim went into the bathroom, wet a small towel,

brought it back and placed it on Blair's face. Blair moaned and stirred. "That's it, 

buddy, come on, wake up. Bair opened his eyes with a startled. Seeing Jim sitting

there next to him, his eyes became wider with shock as he tried to sit up on the sofa.

Jim held him down with a firm hand. 

"Okay, Chief, you want to explain to me what's going on? Why did you faint? You

looked like you saw a ghost. And you're still looking like you see one. Blair reached

out with a shaky hand and touched Jim's chest, then jerked back his hand as if he had

touched something hot. Jim continued to stare at him. Blair reached out again and 

touched Jim's face. This time he didn't jerk his hand back. With his other hand he

felt Jim's chest, not moving this hand either. Then he let both hands roam over Jim's

face, chest and arms.

"Alright, Chief, what's with this touchy, feely thing you're doing here?"

"Jim, it's you. It's really you."

"Yes, it's really me. Who did you expect, Goldilocks?"

Blair threw his arms around Jim's neck, giving him a big hug. "Oh God, Oh God,

thank you, thank you," he repeated over and over.

"Blair, this is nice and all, but, I've only been gone three days, not three years.

You want to tell me what's going on here? What happened to this place? Why

did you faint like that? Why are you hugging me like this?" Blair was reluctant

to let his Sentinel go, but, he knew he owed Jim an explanation of why he was

carrying on like this. He pushed back from Jim, refusing to let go of his arms.

"Jim, we thought you were dead."

"What? Dead? Why would you think that?"

"Your truck was found about thirty miles outside of Cascade. It was involved in an

accident. It caught fire and the man inside didn't get out. He was burned beyond 

recognition. We all thought it was you. He was wearing your jacket and the watch

I gave you for Christmas. Your wallet was even found on him and your gun. What

else were we suppose to think?"

"So, that explains the terrifying look on your face when you came in and why you

fainted when you saw me," said Jim.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Wait a minute! If you're here, then who was in your truck?

Wearing your things? Carrying your gun and ID? "

"Oh, him. Someone who car jacked me, knocked me out, took my gun, ID, watch,

jacket and my truck. The bastard!"

"The hell with the truck! You can always get another truck and all those other

things. I can never get another Sentinel…friend. Man, I'm so glad you are alright

and safe." Upon saying that, Blair buried his face on Jim's chest, putting his arms

around his waist.

"Gee, thanks buddy, I didn't know you cared," Jim replied, smiling, putting his arms

around Blair. He could feel Blair trembling in his arms. "It's okay, Chief, I'm here,

I'm alive, I'm safe. Everything is going to be all right now," he said, rubbing his guide 

and friend's back, trying to soothe and comfort him.

"I guess we should go tell Simon and the others that I'm back from the dead."

Blair nodded his head against Jim's chest. He tried to push Blair off him, but,

Blair clung even tighter to him, refusing to release the comforting hold he had 

on him. Jim immediately understood the need Blair was feeling. He had just come

back from the dead. That had to be devastating to know that your friend and sentinel

wasn't dead. The need to feel reassured that your friend was alive and well and not

burned beyond recognition. The relief must be overwhelming to him. He held Blair

even closer to him, tightening his arms around his Guide - his friend. The others will

just have to wait awhile longer. Right now Blair needed him and he needed Blair.

The End


End file.
